Training Exercises
by HazelProphecy
Summary: Oliver finds himself still haunted by his time on the island. A warm distraction comes in the form of Felicity and a keen journalist from abroad.
1. Chapter 1

Purely for entertainment purposes.

Training Exercises.

_Watch the target, follow it with your arrow, and lead it on a bit. Then release the string, don't pull it back. _

Oliver remembers the soothing advice Shado gave him back on the island. The daughter of Yao Fei was certainly just as skilled and intelligent, but more welcoming and less confronting to Oliver. In his moments of relaxation, Oliver would look back on his time with her with fond affection.

The set of three small, circular targets vertically arranged moved slowly across the basement wall, firmly in Oliver's sight. Leading it on, he released three arrows at once. Each landed perfectly in the centre of their respective targets, the sharp arrowheads piercing atleast 2 inches.

Another target behind his back, this one moving much faster. Oliver reacted quickly with his trained reflexes. In a smooth blur, an arrow travelled from his bow to the target's bullseye.

A third appeared, perfectly stationary above the shoulder of a dummy set up next to some of his equipment. However, this wasn't his usual dummy. All Oliver saw was Shado held at knifepoint by Edward Fyers, the mercenary who tormented Oliver early in his time on the island.

Oliver paused, lowering his bow slightly and releasing the tension of the string.

"Let her go Fyers."

"Do you even know how to use that thing? Wouldn't want to miss would you?"

Oliver still recalls his haunting accented voice, mocking his attempts at sanity. It infuriated him. At that point, there was nothing he wanted more than to land an arrow between his provocateurs' eyes. Raising the bow, Fyers was in his sight. Oliver knew the risks, but it was one he had to take.

He released the arrow. It arced over the shoulder of the dummy, missing the target and hitting the wall.

"That's enough for today", Oliver said to himself. Being The Arrow required Oliver to stay on top of his game, sharpening his senses and skill with the bow. His reflexes were lightning fast, and accuracy spot on, but there were still… distractions in his life. He tried not to think of Shado, but he couldn't help it.

Oliver often lost hours of sleep dwelling on his time on Lian Yu, particularly his memories with Shado, both the warming and the frightful.

To take his mind off things and to maintain his proficiency with the bow, Oliver set up an elaborate training complex in his basement, with the help of Diggle and Felicity. It was a large framework built around the room, on the walls and from the roof. Targets would appear at random (thanks to the programming of Felicity) in varying speeds and volumes. It was the unpredictability of these targets that helped Oliver most, ensuring he stayed focused and didn't forget his training.

However, the island never really left Oliver. The people he had supposedly left behind were still a part of his life. Slade, Yao Fei, Shado, Ivo, even Sarah were still making appearances in his every day life, images from his past. This was one distraction that Oliver struggled to ignore, but he knew he'd have to try if he were to continue being the savior of Starling City.

Oliver's phone began to buzz from his pocket. It was Felicity. No matter what time of day or his mood, she always managed to bring a smile to his face.

"Hey Felicity."

"Oliver, Barry's been working on a new carbon-metallic composite for your arrowheads. I'm coming now to show you."

"Great, see you…"

Before Oliver could finish his sentence, the door to the basement opened and Felicity appeared, slightly taken aback and carrying a relatively large bag of equipment. It was at that moment that Oliver realised he wasn't wearing a shirt, as he preferred the physical freedom when training.

"Oh, right, sorry."

Apologised Oliver, as Felicity came down the stairs and towards the computer desk, blushing a bright red.

"Oh.. Don't apologise… I'd… Just rather… You... warned… me... Okay wow." Replied Felicity in her usual awkward but adorable self while she struggled to take her eyes off of Oliver's bare chest as he searched for his shirt.

"Okay, what have you brought me?" Asked Oliver, keen to change the subject of conversation.

"This composite metal. It's lighter, sharper and more aerodynamic than what you're currently using." Answered Felicity as she opened up the sports bag and showed Oliver one of the new arrows. She was certainly confident in Barry's knowledge and skills.

The long shaft was a deep emerald green, the feathers were small and sharp to maintain stability and maximise the speed of the arrow. The head was a three-pointed star piece, pointed at the end and elongated for maximum efficiency. It certainly felt light in Oliver's hands, but not fragile. These arrows were strong. Felicity liked the look of impressed surprise on Oliver's face. It was one she was beginning to see more frequently.

Without a word, Oliver picked up his bow and noticed the target next to the dummy was still there. In a rapid movement, he fired the arrow perfectly towards the target. Surprising even Felicity, it pierced the centre atleast 3 inches.

"You like it?" Asked Felicity, with keen admiration of his skill.

"It's perfect."

Another phone call from his pocket, this time from Diggle.

"Diggle."

"Oliver, there's a reporter at the door for you. He wants to speak to you specifically; he won't say what it's about. He seems honest and trustworthy, nothing to worry about."

"I'll be right over."

"Sorry Felicity, I gotta run. Thank you for this."

Before leaving, Oliver placed a kiss on Felicity's cheek, making her blush an even brighter red.

Oliver arrived at his house to find a journalist waiting at the door. He was a young man, not much older than Oliver, wearing thick glasses with dark, combed hair. He was tall, well built, even for Oliver's standard and wearing a suit that was slightly too small for him.

"Can I help you?" Enquired Oliver.

"Ah, Mr Queen. I'm from the daily planet in Metropolis. We're running a story about the Queen family's recent philanthropy to the various charitable funds around the country. Would you have time for a short interview?"

The reporter seemed honest, able and confident, but not cocky or arrogant. He was sure of himself.

"Look, can you arrange a time with my assistant…"

"Mr Queen, it is quite important that I speak to you personally. My boss has put me on quite a schedule."

"As long as it won't take too long. Come inside. And what did you say your name was?"

"I'm Clark. Clark Kent."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters. This chapter is somewhat a crossover with Arrow and the Man of Steel movie.**

The interview didn't take long, and for Oliver, it wasn't very interesting. He gave his usual honest answers to the questions regarding the Queen's philanthropy, ensuring he didn't seem arrogant. He was the face of the Queen family, and he knew it. A handsome, positive, (mostly) well-behaved prodigal son was exactly what Starling City needed.

But he saw something in the reporter. There was something **more** about him. This Clark Kent didn't seem like an untrustworthy man, but he was definitely hiding something. Having successfully hidden many secrets from the public, his family and his closest friends for over a year now, Oliver could see when another person was concealing something. He was keen, and hard working, but not as demanding as other reporters and journalists. Kent didn't seem the type to wait outside doors, microphone in hand waiting for the latest exclusive on the city's high profile figures. He had a little more self-respect than that. It was the square-chiselled jaw line, the neatly slicked hair and functional-rather-than-fashionable glasses that gave this impression to Oliver.

After seeing the reporter out the door, Oliver decided to dig a little into Kent. When researching into people, no matter who it is, Oliver preferred to do it himself, rather than call Felicity for it.

Having learnt a few tricks from Felicity about hacking, Oliver quickly found what he was looking for, although not what he was expecting. By accident, he had hacked into the government mainframe, accessing some highly sensitive material – something he knew Detective Lance would be all too happy to lock him up for if it weren't for the encrypted software Felicity used. It was during times like this that Oliver appreciated just how useful she was.

What Oliver found was highly intriguing to the curious mind. It was an interrogation tape in military headquarters, although there wasn't exactly an interrogation taking place in the video. There was a woman, young and attractive, whom Oliver worked out to be Lois Lane, a reporter from The Daily Planet in Metropolis, much like Clark. She was sitting at a table talking to a man who looked remarkably like Clark, but without the thick glasses he was expecting. However, Oliver knew this wasn't **just** a man. He was strong, powerful and confident, but not cocky or arrogant. An honest leader – one of a dying breed. Also, he was wearing what appeared to be a highly functional costume, with a large "S" on the chest and a bright red cape on his back.

This astounded Oliver. Who could wear such an outfit to military headquarters and still be labelled a sane man? And it was no coincidence that he looked so much like Clark, he thought.

Oliver kept searching, until he stumbled across a file about the individual. "**Man of Steel Repels Alien Invasion**", it was titled.

"An unidentified individual has saved Metropolis and undoubtedly the world in what was the first ever visit from an intergalactic threat. Despite causing millions in damage, he was labelled a **hero** by authorities for his bravery and skill in the use of his powers to contain the situation and eliminate the peril. Speculation is that this individual is not human, owing to his **abilities** to fly, withstand massive amounts of force without harm and superhuman strength. Following the incident, the individual, nicknamed "Superman", disappeared and has not been seen since."

Attached to the file was a single photograph, perhaps the only photograph of this man. Upon opening it, Oliver nearly fell off his seat. It was in Metro-City Station. Amongst the rubble was a man lying on the ground, with "Superman" standing over him in his trademark suit. The caption read "Superman saves innocent family by killing the alien leader known as General Zod." The face was unmistakable. It was Clark.

Completely taken aback by what he saw, Oliver knew he had to get back in contact with the "reporter" he had spoken to previously. With the help of a man like that, Oliver could **really** clean up Starling City, more permanently and more thoroughly.

Intrigued and with his mind racing, Oliver immediately called Felicity, but with no intention of telling her about the "visitor".

"Felicity, I need the home address and mobile number of Clark Kent, a reporter for The Daily Planet in Metropolis."

"Easy. Any reason why?"

"I have second thoughts about something I said to him in the interview." Oliver lied.

"Got it. It's a small place in rural Smallville, Kansas, with his mom Martha. The coordinates should be coming through now."

"Thanks Felicity, much appreciated."

Based on how far it was from Starling City, Oliver estimated it would take him several hours to get to the residence. Perfect, he'll be home.

With no time to waste, the son of Queen set out on his motorbike.

After a long, but by no means slow trip, Oliver, slightly stiff and sore, arrived at a small house, relatively isolated on the outskirts of town.

He approached the door, being greeted by Clark before knocking. His glasses were not present, and he was wearing a flannelette shirt, sleeves rolled up bearing strong, thick forearms, seemingly able to pull a tree from its roots. His mind was racing, he had never been as nervous to meet someone properly as he was to meet the **real** Clark. This man could save the world, change its views of how it sees the universe and its place in it. For Oliver, talking to supermodels and bringing them to bed was easy compared to this.

"Mr Queen, it's a surprise to see you here. Can I help you?" Clark began in a more casual but still polite tone than earlier in the day. Oliver was surprised to see Clark acting in such an ordinary, calm way when not at work. Despite being an intergalactic phenomenon, Kent still had to maintain some normality on Earth.

"Clark, are you alone?" Oliver was in no mood for chatting, he meant business.

"Yeah, mom is shopping for groceries. What is it?"

"Okay. I need to talk to you."

"Come in." Kent welcomed the guest in a slightly apprehensive, almost concerned tone, wondering why one of the richest, most recognised faces in Starling City would be at his doorstep.

Clark invited his guest into the sitting room, gesturing him to take a place on the couch as Oliver unzipped his riding leathers, revealing a pristine shirt and vest underneath. As a result of his haste to reach Clark, Oliver had not changed his clothes from the day.

"Clark, I am no enemy, but I know who you are."

"What do you mean?" The Man of Steel could see that Oliver meant no aggression, instead brushing off his remarks.

"You're not from this planet, are you Superman? I know what you can do. Behind the reporter is a hero, someone to lead the people and change the world. Now tell me, what's your **real** name?"

He knows. Clark could see no point in playing dumb.

"How did you…?"

"When you interviewed me this morning, I could see you were hiding something. There was **more** to you. I can see someone who has secrets."

"Well I'm not surprised. You would know how to spot someone with secrets, Arrow."

No. Oliver tensed up. Heart beating at a mile a minute, he didn't know whether to put an arrow through himself or the man sitting in front of him. He decided it would be unwise to settle on the latter.

"How did you…?" Questioned the Queen whose identity had been revealed.

"Let's just say, I have my way of **seeing through **things."

"Then you should know exactly why I'm here."

"I've been thinking about it too. We could make a great team. Now tell me, why do you do what you do?"

"I do it to save my city, ensure the citizens can live safely without the fear of those who intend to take it away from them."

"Good to hear that. I'll be in touch." Clark said as he tapped his ear, hinting at his super-sensitive hearing.

"It's been a pleasure, Clark."

"My name's actually Kal-el, I'm the last of my planet."

With an understanding nod, Oliver began to put his riding leathers back on. He knew all to well what it was like to feel alone.

"Don't worry about that, I know a faster way to get you home. Come outside."

Not know what to expect from Superman, Oliver followed him outside. He could see no transport or alien teleporter, Kal-el simply stood in an opening in his yard.

"Hold on."

Oliver felt slightly uncomfortable being on the receiving end of that; usually it was he who said it to Felicity in order to save her from a sticky situation. However, trusting his judgement, Oliver gripped Clark's powerful shoulders. They felt crafted from solid granite, almost intimidating to touch.

Before he could react, the pair were rushed into the sky, concealed by the late night darkness. Oliver could barely maintain his grasp, but knew that Clark would not let him slip. Despite the tremendous speed at which they were travelling, Oliver was pleased at the relative stability of Superman's flight. With one arm outstretched above his head, making a fist with his hand and the other by his side, Clark was in **control**. This heroism was not misplaced. All of a sudden, the pair began to nose-dive before stopping. Blood rushing to his head and barely able to stand, Oliver felt a combination of exhilaration, adrenaline and nausea. Regaining his composure, he noticed the calm look of satisfaction on his partners face.

"I'll be back with your bike." Clark said before looking towards the sky and making a sudden jump, disappearing from view.

Yes, a great team.


End file.
